


I Won't Forget You

by KILO151998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Past Harry/Cedric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KILO151998/pseuds/KILO151998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A choked sob escaped from a pale throat, magnified in the silence of a somber room, tears sliding down a young teens ivory cheeks as he stared at the body of his dead lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> Kim: Got bored during lunch, stole a lot of a friend of mines fries, bought a big pickle from the vending machine, then wrote this for Creative Writing class in under five minutes. I'm very proud of myself! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning: CD/HP implied slash. Had to keep it ambiguous so I wouldn't get in trouble with the teacher. Don't like, don't read!

**I Won't Forget You**

 

_**-Circle-** _

A choked sob escaped from a pale throat, magnified in the silence of a somber room, tears sliding down a young teens ivory cheeks as he stared at the body of his dead lover. He closed his eyes, remembering the times spent staring into smiling grey eyes, the stolen moments of happiness, holding each other close as they tried to soothe the others fears, thinking they had all the time in the world to be together.

But they were wrong.

They had only been together a few months before they were ripped apart.

The young teen swallowed the lump in his throat, tears continuing to mar his cheeks as he took small steps towards the body of his lover, laid out on a plain stone pedestal. Pale and unmoving, short bronze hair dead looking, beautiful grey eyes forever closed. A wave of sadness hit the young teen.

Slowly, he leaned down, placing his warm lips against the cold ones of his love, salty tears splashing onto bloodless cheeks.

He pulled away, aware that there were other people waiting to say their goodbyes just outside the door. Taking a shaky breath, he crossed the room to the door, hand on the brass knob before he turned to look back.

"I won't forget you, love. You'll be in my heart forever." He whispered, turning and leaving the room so the next mourner could enter.


End file.
